


Indulgence in Sin: Lust

by Deathangelgw



Series: Indulgence in Sin [5]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Galdra spies on the trio, but what he sees is not what he expected.





	Indulgence in Sin: Lust

Title: Indulgence in Sin: Lust

Fandom: Wraeththu

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but rather Storm Constantine's! HAHA! Wait...why am I happy about that...

Warnings: AU, slash, threesome, lemon, some angst, sap, naughty, voyeurism, PWP

Rating: R

Pairing: Pellaz/Calanthe/Caeru, though not necessarily in that order...

Prompt: #6 Lust

Summary: Pell, Cal, and Caeru learn to give in to their vices to find their virtues.

Spoilers: Up through Book 5 and a bit of Book 6, but since I didn't read that fully, well...hehe.

A/N: For the 7_deadly_sins_ LJ community challenge, which is a good *small* challenge that I decided to take up. I'm not crazy like some of my flist! LOL! A big huge thanks to Patricia and Jaiden for going over this and giving me advice for it! MUCHOS THANKS!! Anyways, enjoy and please review!

A/N2: Galdra appeared as I was thinking on this, so...yea anyhoo, he pops in here.

 

To Galdra, it seemed as if nothing had changed, even though a decade had passed since his last stay at Immanion. He watched as Ashmael continued to argue with Pellaz and Calanthe over various laws that were being offered, while Tharmifex and Cedony were hard at work calming and bringing order to the Hegemony as they either disputed the laws or each other.

 

He had to fight a grin as he saw the lazy amusement that was always on Cal’s face throughout the proceedings even as he shot a volley of indolent comments at the Hegemony, adding to the chaos. A snicker escaped the visiting ruler of Freygard as he caught Pellaz whispering heatedly to Cal, who only grinned widely and was seen murmuring something, before Pell called a quick recess to the meeting.

 

Standing, Galdra moved to go and speak to the Tigrons, but stopped as he saw them going into a side corridor with hot lustful glances at each other. Curious, he wove his way between the congregating groups of flustered Hegemony members to the curtained exit and slipped through. He stopped again as he heard a soft chuckle and peered around the corner to see Cal and Pell glancing around warily before slipping into a small curtained alcove. Interested, Galdra snuck down the corridor to the alcove and peeked through the folds of the curtain. He was barely able to contain his gasp at what he saw.

 

The small alcove led into a small library where Caeru seemed to have been waiting for the Tigrons. The Tigrina was currently mouthing his way down to between Pell's legs while Cal was sharing breath heatedly with Pell. The soft whimpers and moans had Galdra reacting immediately and he knew he shouldn't get caught. So, he slipped between the soft cloths and stayed in the shadowy doorway, watching unabashedly as the three rulers took aruna before his very eyes.

 

They began opening their clothes to each other, but never stripped all the way as if they knew that they were going to be returning to their public duties in a little while. Their voices were subdued as well, muffled and contained as they hurried to send the other closer to release. But then something happened that caught Galdra by surprise. He watched as Pell was made soume and Caeru took him, thrusting in with a strange possessiveness that spoke of uncertainty and an eagerness to please. He watched as Pell cupped Rue’s face before sharing breath with Cal and whimpered softly along with Caeru as they watched.

 

But suddenly, he ducked back a bit more as Caeru looked over sharply at the doorway, eyes narrowed. Galdra felt his own eyes narrow in suspicion, then surprise as he saw fear within the gentle blue eyes. What was Caeru afraid of? He never figured it out as Caeru’s attention was recaptured by a gentle hand on his cheek and a soft inquiry. The Tigrina shook his head and resumed his rhythm, causing Pell to moan and arch in pleasure as he was taken. Cal leaned his head in to share breath with Caeru as his slender hand caressed over the hidden skin of Rue’s chest, eliciting a shuddering buck from the Tigrina.

 

Unable to look away, Galdra watched as Pell and Caeru reached completion with twin cries of pleasure, their bodies bending as one as they peaked. He bit his lip on a husky moan as Caeru removed himself from Pell, but then was restrained by the blond Tigron as Calanthe moved behind him and rubbed against his opening. Caeru arched as he became soume for Cal, but again, Galdra saw the look of fear in the pale blue eyes. Confused, he watched as Caeru was taken slowly by Cal and the look of fear was replaced by pain. But neither Cal nor Pell saw the look and Galdra wondered on how they could be so blind.

 

His lust for them dimmed as he watched the second progression to release and turned into true concern as he noted that Caeru’s once vibrant release fluids were now darker than before. But again, neither Tigron noticed as they cuddled together for just a few minutes in the aftermath, curling together around their consort. Thoughtful, he stepped away and wandered back to the assembly room and sat down quietly, not even speaking with those present.

 

Why had Caeru showed fear from his presence and before being taken? Did Diablo’s attack cause more pain and destruction than either of the Tigrons’ knew? Was it mere lust that kept them together or actual love? And where did he fit in with all of it?

 

He had to admit that he had enjoyed much of what he had seen and did indeed lust after all three. But never had he even thought of trying to interfere in their relationship. Perhaps he should if there was pain and fear within the Tigrina over his consorts.

 

So deep were his thoughts that he didn’t see the casual return of the three leaders, so he nearly jumped out of his seat when a slender hand shook him just a bit. He looked up in surprise and frowned lightly as Caeru stood beside him, his head bowed just a bit in a most uncharacteristic show of timidity. “Tiahaar, may I speak with you for a bit?” the Tigrina asked him, his voice soft in an effort to evade detection from any nearby hara.

 

“Of course, Tiahaar,” Galdra replied easily and stood, following Caeru from the room as the Hegemony slowly came back in while the Tigrons spoke softly with Tharmifex over something. Not looking around, the leader of Freygard trailed after the Tigrina to a smaller room and went to the center after being motioned inside. He turned and faced Caeru, polite interest on his face as he stood in a relaxed stance. “What can I do for you, Tigrina?” he asked formally.

 

“I ask of you not to speak of what you saw today. No one knows and it is better that things stay quiet,” Caeru stated quietly as he stood with his side to Galdra, not even looking at the other har. He stared unseeingly at the chair nearest him as he clenched his fist in the velvet cover.

 

“What are you talking about, Caeru? I saw three hara taking aruna. Nothing more,” Galdra answered guardedly as he eyed the Tigrina speculatively. His lips curved into a frown as he watched the fist on the chair begin to tremble.

 

“You saw, didn’t you? You saw what they don’t see: the pain and how I’ve been changed,” Caeru whispered hoarsely as he shook where he stood. When Galdra didn’t answer, he looked over sharply, his eyes wide with fear and desperation. “Don’t tell them! I order you!” he cried as he turned fully towards Galdra.

 

“I will say nothing, since you demanded it. But you should speak with them,” Galdra finally responded reluctantly as he sighed. His frown deepened as Caeru turned away from him. “Why won’t you speak to them?”

 

“It’s enough that I have them in what little way I can. Why chase them away with reminders of my failure to them?” Caeru answered bitterly as he ducked his head, hiding his face in both shadows and his pale hair. Galdra felt a twist of pity in his chest as he watched the embittered har before him and moved to comfort the Tigrina, but Caeru straightened suddenly and turned away completely. “Just remember your word, all right, Galdra?” he reiterated before leaving the room swiftly.

 

Flummoxed, Galdra rubbed his arms as he glanced around the floor before leaving the room as well and returning to the assembly hall. He didn’t know why Caeru was content to live on lust alone with Pell and Cal, but he did know that they should know about his pain. But he had given his word, so, with great unwillingness, he knew he would keep quiet.

 

However, as he returned to the room and saw the Tigrons talking quietly with the tense Tigrina, he once more questioned his intentions. A look in his direction though kept him quiet. He would do this and pray to the Aghama and all of the Dehara for guidance in this situation. While he longed to be involved with Pell again and maybe even Cal, he wasn’t sure about Caeru. But he wasn’t one to ever wish a har ill. In the end, he just hoped they would figure it out and fix things.

 

That is, if their relationship was more love than lust.

 

Fin

 


End file.
